


Gabriel's Memories

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Fallen Angels, Fallen Lucifer, M/M, Some Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is old. He has so many memories, and he looks at them often. He always starts from the beginning and moves forward. Some times a particular memory he has will remind him of an older memory and he will go back, and watch it again. His most fondest memories though, are those of his brother Lucifer before he fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Silver wings, he’s always chasing after the silver wings of his brother. Older, stronger, and shines like a star. Lucifer was the morning star, beautiful to behold, but sharp in wit, and wise in combat. Gabriel loved him, worshiped him, followed him around everywhere soaking in his brothers presence.

 

Gabriel always expected Lucifer to grow tired of him, and send him off to bother one of his other brothers, but he never did. He would always smile and ruffle Gabriel’s hair affectionately, tilting his head in a offering to keep following him, and follow him he did.

 

Gabriel loved watching Lucifer, often around everyone else he's expressionless, a cold yet beautiful captivating mask that falls into place to make every creature who dare look upon him fall in love. It was when Gabriel and him were alone though, that he let that mask slide, a soft smile to warm your heart, eyes alive with humor, and a curiosity that is unquenchable. That is the Lucifer Gabriel knows when they are alone, and that is the Lucifer he fell in love with.

 

“Come on little brother, try and keep up!” Gabriel huffed pushing his legs farther trying his damnedest to ketch up to Lucifer. He was always so fast, his legs long and toned. They carried him far, his wings farther. Gabriel though about spreading his golden wings and flying to catch up to his brother, but he wasn't in the mood for the light teasing he'd get in return.

 

Finally Gabriel caught up to his brother, who had stopped waiting for the younger boy to catch up  to him. Lucifer smiled down at Gabriel. "About time little brother, we need to come down to earth more often, your running skills need work."

 

Gabriel huffed shifting from foot to foot. Father had made all of them vessels that were compatible with their grace so that they could display their wings. To their Father, they were both still kids, even though they were much older than what humans would have considered kids. His Father created vessels he thought would properly fit there ages if they had been human. The things he had been working for a long time, and their vessels were like his father’s guinea pigs. In this case, Lucifer was a teenager of about fifteen years old, and Gabriel was a child of around ten years old.

 

Lucifer's vessel was a sight to behold. Smooth pale skin, his eyes a winter ice blue, and his hair white blond, body toned and maturing. He's as beautiful down here as he is in heaven. Lucifer doesn't like vessels. To him they feel constricting, but it's easier for them to travel down here in their vessels rather than kill off millions of animals because they can't handle the sight of their true forms.

 

Gabriel was pleased with his, although, he had no idea how it should have looked when he ages into a teenager. He's skin is more golden than Lucifer's, and his golden hair matches his wings, just like his eyes do. Lucifer was made of white light, Gabriel of golden light. Two sides of a coin and they matched perfectly, or so Gabriel liked to think of it.

 

Lucifer points out over the cliff to the setting sun. Red tinges the sky, and hues of pink and orange mingle with the red. It's breath taking. "Oh wow."

 

Lucifer beams above of him as he stares at his brother. "Do you like it?"

 

Gabriel nods, at a loss for words. "It's amazing."

 

Lucifer nods looking out across the horizon. "Father has created a wonderful place, everything here is beautiful down to the grains of sand. I would kill anyone who would try and destroy the wonders of this world."

 

Gabriel looked up at Lucifer knowing there was truth behind those words. "I would like to think no one would try and destroy this."

 

Lucifer smiled softly ruffling Gabriel's hair. "Do me a favor Gabriel, stay innocent."

 

Gabriel didn't know what his brother meant by that at the time, but he didn't say, instead he stayed silent watching the sun sink and the sky turn purple than black. When the last rays of light disappeared they both laid down on the grass below them, Gabriel’s head resting on Lucifer’s shoulder as Lucifer ran his fingers lightly through Gabriel’s soft down feather hair.

 

They watched the stars above them, their gazes being able to see beyond the atmosphere and into the stars themselves. Like their wings that they could manifest at will, the power of their grace worked the same allowing them the enhance their vision at will.

 

Gabriel wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but as he drifted to sleep, now wrapped in Lucifer’s arms to spread warmth, he felt complete. Lucifer woke first in morning, the horizon turning a pale dove gray color as he gently shook Gabriel awake.

 

“Wake up little brother.” Gabriel huffed snuggling further into Lucifer, ignoring the request, and as he often did, Lucifer indulged him a little longer. He let his little brother sleep in further, tightening his hold on him.

 

In the end, it wasn’t Lucifer who made Gabriel get up, it was Michael. The strong flap of wings jolted Gabriel awake only to have him hushed my Lucifer telling him to go back to sleep. As appealing as that sounded, he only pretended to in favor of listening to his brothers conversation.

 

“You’ve been absent for three months brother, it’s time to come home.”

 

Lucifer sighed heavily, his breath ghosting over the top of Gabriel’s head sending shivers down the younger boy’s spine. “We’ve been learning the land.”

 

Michael snorted. “You’ve been doing a lot more than learning the land. I hope you realize this will only end disaster, Archangels can’t be with-”

 

“Hush Michael, you do not know of what you speak.”

 

“I know how he looks at you, and I know how you look at him. It doesn’t take  a genius to understand what’s going on.”

 

“He’ll grow out of it.”

 

“Okay, say he does, will you?”

 

“I am not of importance.”

 

Michael sneered. “You are most important of all Lucifer. Father loves you best, you know it, I know it, every Angel in heaven knows it. One day you might even surpass me in power, and if and when that day comes you can’t be held down by Gabriel or any Angel at that. We are allowed to procreate with other Angels, but we brother, us Archangels, are never supposed to take a mate.”

 

Lucifer didn’t say anything for a long time, instead pulling Gabriel up into his arms, carrying him bridal style, and leveling his eldest brother with a frozen gaze. “This conversation is over brother. We will come home now.”

 

Gabriel wasn’t sure what exactly they had been talking about. Gabriel didn’t want to hold Lucifer down, and never not once has Lucifer said that Gabriel was holding him down in anyway. He really wasn’t even sure why Michael had brought up them procreating. Gabriel filed it away, to look at later when he might understand better and just enjoyed being in his brothers arms.

 

~~~~~~

 

As they got older Lucifer started become cold to the touch, and the power he radiated would make Angels back into corners in apprehension. While they still looked at him in awe and wonder, they all now knew not to try and mess with the second eldest of the Archangels.

 

Lucifer’s power at times could even make Michael nervous, and Gabriel knew that the time was coming where Lucifer would step up and take Michael’s place as first in command. Lucifer didn’t really seem to care, in fact, he seemed almost disappointed in the fact his powers were growing. His training was more frequent now, and Father requested his presence constantly. For what Gabriel wasn’t allowed to know, but it always left Lucifer in a bad mood.

 

No matter how busy he was though, he made time for Gabriel everyday, even if it was only for a few minutes. Those were the best parts of Gabriel’s day, when Lucifer would come and visit him. Michael had been training more and more with Gabriel, focusing his attention on the youngest Archangel. Honestly it just pissed Gabriel off how suddenly Michael seemed to want to get to know him, and Gabriel couldn’t shake the feeling that it was a secret reason on why Michael had suddenly took interest in him.

 

He wasn’t the only one either. Raphael had been making it a point to talk to Gabriel more often, even coming to practice with Michael and him. It was odd, and when he had brought it up to Lucifer, his eldest brothers face just looked slightly angry as he shrugged it off.

 

There had been one day in particular, that Gabriel couldn’t handle. All his brothers were smothering him, and Lucifer had again been called away to his Father. Gabriel was so fed up at the end of the day that he took a feather out of Lucifer’s book and snuck out down to earth to get the hell away.

 

It wasn’t till hours later he heard the soft familiar beat of Lucifer’s wings, landing beside Gabriel who was sitting near the edge of some random cliff watching a red sunrise come up over the horizon.

 

Lucifer didn’t say anything, nor did he sit down, he just let one of his silver wings rest against Gabriel’s back. It no longer radiated heat like it had when Lucifer and been more of a child, no, it was completely cold now radiating the frost of winter. Gabriel didn’t mind though, he still found it comforting. Lucifer had never really been warm to begin with, what warmth he did have he lost when he grew from what Angel’s considered a teenager into their definition of a man.

 

When the sun lost most of the red tinge, leaving more of a orange glow Lucifer spoke, his voice velvet soft and comforting, “A storm will hit these part soon.”

 

Gabriel glanced up. “How do you know?”

 

Lucifer nodded towards the sun. “A red sun rise in the morning always means a storm is coming.”

 

They both fell silent for awhile longer before Lucifer again spoke softly, “Michael said that you left them, disappeared on them. Why?”

 

Gabriel scowled. “They’re smothering me with their presence, I can hardly stand one of them being around me, when they both decide to honor me with their presence it’s unbearable. Especially when they are trying to get me to go find some Angel to bed, to just, get it out of the way I guess I don’t know.”

 

Gabriel didn’t miss the anger on Lucifer’s face for the split second it was there before he made it disappear. Gabriel wondered with heavy sadness in his heart when Lucifer had started even hiding things from him.

 

“It’s really not all that great brother, I would not worry about the act of consummating. It’s an experience that we all will one day experience, no need to rush it.”

 

Gabriel nodded, resting his head on his knees. “How was your work with Father today?”

 

Lucifer shook his head finally sitting down next to Gabriel, but keeping his wing extended and around Gabriel. “Tiring, I used to be envious of Michael when he was always called away to listen to Father, and his plans, but now I wish it was still Michael being called away for this.”

 

Gabriel hummed wrapping his arms tighter around his knees. “You’re going to take his place.”

 

He didn’t phrase it as a question, and Lucifer knew it wasn’t. He sighed heavily hanging his head a little bit. “It would seem to look that way.”

 

Gabriel nodded holding back his tears. When Michael had been first in command, they had barely seen him, and it would seem now that Gabriel would rarely see his brother.

 

Lucifer sighed again reaching out and pulling Gabriel into his lap, holding him tightly against his own chest, then wrapping his silver wings around them as a shield from the outside world. “Don’t cry little brother, I’m not going to leave you. I might not be around like I used to, but I swear every moment of down time I have, I will spend it with you.”

 

Gabriel nodded pushing back against Lucifer and snuggling into him. “Okay brother, okay.”

 

~~~~~~

 

He's not sure when it happened, Lucifer was his big brother, their graces forged by the same star, he was bound to love him. Maybe it was around his third century alive that he realized his love for his brother went so much farther than the love of a brother. Gabriel worshiped Lucifer, in a way a brother shouldn't. Admiration for a family member is one thing, but the undying devotion he had towards his brother wasn't normal. Father noticed, he noticed the second decade Gabriel was alive, now with the look of a man in the eyes of Angels, Gabriel was something to be desired. Lucifer scared everyone away, and even if his older brother wasn't there to ward them off, Gabriel would drive them away with talk of his eldest brother.

 

Father noticed. Gabriel remembers that fight clearly, following the pull of his brothers grace, and the summons from his father he found the room they were in easily.

Their heated argument reached through the thick door and filled his ears. "He loves you Lucifer, and not as he loves Michael and Raphael. No, he _yearns_ for you." Their Father’s voice spat.

 

Gabriel opened the door slowly, neither of them taking notice of him as they stared one another down. Lucifer's mask was on, his back straight, his breathing even, his face blank. "He won't act on it Father."

 

"That's not the point Lucifer, the point is he's in love with you, and you need to end it."

 

Gabriel noticed the small tense of Lucifer's frame before it disappeared almost immediately. "I wont."

 

Father slowly cocked his head, face pulled into a mask of anger. "Do you love him back Lucifer? Do you burn for him the way he burns for you?"

 

"He's my brother Father, I never forget that fact, you don't allow me to."

 

"The Archangels are not allowed to mate with one another, and you know exactly why! There are rules Lucifer, and you and Gabriel will follow them! Remember your place, you are now first in command, all the Angels look to you. Carrying on your, _infatuation,_ with you brother will only cloud your judgement. If you want company, find a lesser Angel, bed them, procreate, and move on."

 

Lucifer's face turned to that of disgust. "Rules are made to be broken, and I will break them for him, Father."

 

Father's anger flashed raising the temperature in the room. "How dare you."

 

Lucifer snarled, "How dare I? How dare you! I never wanted to be first in command, and I never wanted to fall in love with Gabriel. Often I fought with myself for hours over that matter. It happened anyways, I fell for him, and I became first in command. Both out of my control. You can go breed with the mouth of a goat for all I care Father, because I will always chose Gabriel over anything else every time.”

 

Gabriel didn’t even see his Father’s hand move. But he did hear the sickening crack that sounded like lightning filled the air, and he watched as Lucifer’s entire head swung to the side, his entire body twisting from the force of his Father’s hand, and his body slamming onto the ground unmoving.

 

Gabriel rushed forward, anger stitched onto his face as he stood over Lucifer and in between him and his Father. His angel blade was out, and his wings were raised behind him the defensive position. Gabriel bared his teeth at his Father and growled deep in his throat.

 

His Father regarded him coolly, rubbing his hand, and squaring his shoulders towards Gabriel. “Stand down child, this is not your fight.”

 

Gabriel growled again and shifted his body slightly towards the door when he heard two sets of footsteps burst through the door. Michael and Raphael took in the scene before them and walked behind their Father, drawing their blades out and assuming the same stance Gabriel was.

 

Father raised his hand. “Lower your weapons you two, that is unnecessary. Learn from this Gabriel, don’t disobey me.”

 

With that he walked out of the room, the other two Archangels following behind him silently. As soon as Gabriel was sure they were gone he whipped around, falling to his knees in front of Lucifer.

 

Gabriel pulled the elder brother into his lap, being careful of his wings. Lucifer was knocked out cold, the hand print of his Father was burned onto Lucifer’s face. Gabriel sobbed and wrapped his arms and wings tightly around Lucifer. “I’m so sorry brother. I’m so, so sorry.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, God became fed up with Lucifer’s disobedience, but obviously he didn’t learn the first time. Did Lucifer rebel for you? Was that actually why our Morning Star rebelled?”  
> Gabriel looked down at the ground his chest heaving in anger. “No, he didn’t rebel for me, he rebelled for himself.”  
> Metatron looked at Gabriel in disappointment. “Oh come on, there has to be more to it than that.”  
> “You’re right, there is more to it than that,” Gabriel muttered.

“Oh this is good Gabriel. I wish Father had created me around the time you were all so young, I would have loved to witness this, your developments and your tragic love story.” Metatron’s eyes gleamed with childish glee.

 

Gabriel glared up at the angel with hate. He had been hiding so perfectly, healing himself slowly and carefully, feeding off of heavens energy to heal himself. When Metatron shut heaven, Gabriel left his hiding place to figure out why his healing supply had cut him off. It didn’t take long for Metatron to sense him poking around, and the scribe of God shackled him, bound him, and put him in a ring of holy fire hidden up in heaven.

 

Metatron had always been knowledge hungry, and of course Metatron wanted stories from Gabriel. Gabriel was ancient, practically as old as dirt; he would have the best stories. What Metatron had not expected when he asked Gabriel to tell him of his childhood, even if there had been a bit of torture in the mix of getting Gabriel to tell him these stories, was the tragic love story between him and his brother.

 

Metatron like so many other angels had been there to witness Lucifer’s fall. That had been a sight to see. Many screamed in despair to see their Morning Star fall, others cheered in victory, but nobody’s cries had been louder than Gabriel’s and now Metatron knew why.

 

“So, God became fed up with Lucifer’s disobedience, but obviously he didn’t learn the first time. Did Lucifer rebel for you? Was that actually why our Morning Star rebelled?”

 

Gabriel looked down at the ground his chest heaving in anger. “No, he didn’t rebel for me, he rebelled for himself.”

 

Metatron looked at Gabriel in disappointment. “Oh come on, there has to be more to it than that.”

 

“You’re right, there is more to it than that,” Gabriel muttered, preparing himself to go exploring his memories once more.

 

~~~~~~

 

After that display of power Father had put over Lucifer, he had become very distant towards Gabriel. He still found time to see Gabriel everyday, but he was always tight lipped and cold around him. Gabriel wished he wouldn’t visit him at all if he was going to be like that. The mark on Lucifer’s face stayed for two month’s human time, but only a couple of day’s heaven time.

 

Guilt filled Gabriel every time he saw it. He escaped down to earth more often now, avoiding all of his brothers like the plague. Lucifer caught on the fastest, and stopped searching for Gabriel when he had the time to spend with him. Gabriel’s other brother’s weren’t so fast to catch on. It took Lucifer commanding them to leave Gabriel alone to get them to stop. It was worth sticking around long enough to see the look of anger on Michael’s face as he was forced to bow down to Lucifer’s will now.

 

Gabriel decided he didn’t like being alone, but it was necessary. He didn’t want Lucifer to get into anymore trouble because of him. He knew that Lucifer would rebel for Gabriel; he had known it for a long time. Gabriel would do the same, and because of this Gabriel began to realize why it was so important that Archangel’s never took mates, especially when it came to each other.

 

Archangel’s had so much more power, they had higher instincts of needing to protect what they cared about, and so much so that they would do _anything_ for those they cared for. Lucifer was first in command, if he cared for Gabriel more than all of heaven, then he was incompetent to be leader. But the angels need the strongest Archangel to lead them; otherwise the whole system could fall apart. It was such a delicate balance, and Gabriel loathed it. He just wanted his brother, wanted him all to himself, and Lucifer wanted him too.

 

Gabriel brooded down on earth for 5 months before Lucifer finally came down to earth to bring the younger Archangel back up to heaven. Lucifer found Gabriel by a waterfall, his feet hanging in the current. Lucifer smiled, not saying anything, just watching his brother. He knew Gabriel knew he was there. He couldn’t have missed the mighty beat of Lucifer’s wings.

 

“What do you want Lucifer?” Gabriel muttered out, his voice portraying his loneliness.

 

Lucifer felt like kicking himself for leaving Gabriel down here so long to think by himself. He knew Gabriel wanted space, and he was more than willing to give it to him, and Lucifer also wanted the distance. He hoped that time and distance would break what it is they have. Lucifer walked slowly over to Gabriel, sitting down next to the younger Archangel, and stuck his own feet into the water.

 

“I want you to come back home brother.” Lucifer spoke softly, looking at his brother with pleading eyes, willing him to understand where he was coming from, what his position was.

 

Gabriel refused to look at Lucifer, but could feel his gaze like a cool chill across his skin. “What if I don’t want to come home? I like it down here.”

 

Lucifer sighed, looking away from his brother. “You have duties Gabriel, you have a Garrison that you command, and you have responsibilities up in heaven. You can’t just ignore them because you feel like living down here for 5 months.”

 

Gabriel growled. “Why the hell not? There are two other Archangels up there, they don’t need me. Raphael takes care of my Garrison anyways along with his own. Michael makes the rounds of checking in with all the angels, I’m hardly missed.”

 

Lucifer looked at Gabriel with sad eyes. “I miss you.”

 

Gabriel snorted, finally looking at Lucifer, his eyes filled with golden tears, anger, disbelief, and despair. “Well isn’t that the kicker of all of it isn’t it? The one person who does care, and does miss me, can’t even be around me. He has a million and one other duties to take care of, and when he does find time for me, he’s reserved and withdrawn.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed with hurt, and instead of controlling his emotions like he had done for years now, he let all of it go, let it shine in his eyes and on his face, letting his brother in. Lucifer was hurting on the inside; down to the very core of his grace he was hurting. He missed his brother, he wanted to please his father, he wanted to look after heaven, and be the leader they all wanted him to be. He was being torn in two different directions, and he hated it.

 

Gabriel looked away quickly, refusing to meet Lucifer’s gaze. “Don’t open up to me now, Lucifer, I can’t have you, I was never going to be able to have you. If I can’t have you, and you are going to be cold with me every time we are in front of the other angel’s or Father, I don’t want you to open up to me at all.”

 

Lucifer recoiled away from Gabriel, his own eyes filling with his own silver angel tears. “You don’t mean that Gabriel, even if you can’t have all of me, you can have a part of me, you’ve always had a part of me little brother.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I’ll return home brother, but leave me the fuck alone,” Gabriel uttered. Gabriel’s was voice cold, hard, and completely devoid of emotion, throwing Lucifer’s own tactics back into his face. Gabriel disappeared with the sound of wings beating, leaving Lucifer alone, his grace rippling with despair.

 

Lucifer pulled his feet out of the water, hugging his knees to his chest, silver tears streaming down his face as his silver wings wrapped around himself tightly. “Why doesn’t he understand, I’m trying to do what’s best for everyone.”

 

Lucifer cried silently to himself for an hour, not moving, the world going on around him as he came to terms with the fact that Gabriel wanted Lucifer to leave him alone, for good this time. He saw the determination in Gabriel’s eyes, and he knew when Gabriel made up his mind, it would not be changed.

 

The strong sound of wings filled the air and Lucifer tensed. “Michael.”

 

“Lucifer, did you finally wake up to reality? Did you finally see that you can’t have both? You can’t have our brother and be first in command at the same time. Gabriel see’s that. He’s dropped your ass, and now how do you feel?”

 

Lucifer stood slowly, his eyes burning with ice cold fire, his body towering over Michael’s, his wings spreading out as far as they could, his angel blade manifesting into his hand. “I am the Morning Star, and I rank over you _Michael_. This is the last time you will ever see me in a moment of weakness, and you had better believe if you _ever_ try and act as if you are above me, I will shove your ass so far down you’ll find yourself in purgatory where all the little Leviathans can feast of your flesh. Are we clear?”

 

Michael flinched, backing up quickly, the hair on his human flesh standing up at the sudden drop of temperature and the electricity crackling through the air. “Understood, brother.”

 

Lucifer nodded once. “Now go back to your duties, I don’t want to see you until you have a full report of how _all_ the Garrison’s are doing.”

 

Resentment filled Michael’s eyes, but he didn’t try and fight Lucifer’s decision, just nodded and disappeared with the heavy sound of wings. Lucifer let his wings and shoulders drop. If they wanted a cold soldier, then that’s what they will receive, and if Gabriel wanted to be left alone? Then so be it. Lucifer would rise above all of them. He wouldn’t follow his father, and he wouldn’t pine after his brother. No, he was going to begin the rebellion his father so desperately didn’t want to happen.

 

~~~~~~

“How did you know that Michael and Lucifer talked after, and how did you know that was when Lucifer decided to start the rebellion?” Metatron quizzed aggressively, suddenly wondering if Gabriel’s story was just that, a story. A story made up by the Archangel’s very own head.

 

Gabriel glared at Metatron, hating himself for telling Metatron that particular part of the story. “Lucifer and I had forged a bond when we were extremely little. We were forbid to use it, but I never listened, and Lucifer stopped noticing when I would tap into his thoughts. That’s how I know.”

 

Metatron’s eyes filled with that child like glee once again. “I’ve read the scrolls on angel bonding in Father’s library, but I’ve never heard of an actual case.”

 

Gabriel seethed with anger. No one was aloud in his Father’s library, and yet Metatron was allowing himself to read the texts as if he had the fucking right. “Can you feel Lucifer now? Can you feel him down in the cage?”

 

Gabriel grit his teeth, allowing himself to feel out the bond and instantly regretted it, his entire being filled with sudden bursts of pain. Gabriel doubled over pressing his own face into the ground breathing in deep breathes as he willed the pain away. Metatron squealed with uncontrollable glee.

 

“You can! Oh how wonderful! Gabriel, what if I told you I had a plan? This plan involves me fixing up heaven to its former glory, and making all the Archangels my bitch. All the while, I will be ruling over both heaven and earth, being viewed as the next God. What do you think?”

 

Gabriel snarled. “There’s only one Archangel top side you idiotic prick!”

 

Metatron narrowed his eyes and slashed out with a normal angel blade, smiling gleefully as Gabriel groaned in pain. It wouldn’t kill him, but it still fucking hurt. “You’re right Gabriel, there is only one Archangel top side, but there is a way to bring those two back up. The horseman rings, and with my help from the angel tablet, I can control all three of you little maggots. Now, tell me about Lucifer’s fall.”

 

Gabriel opened his eyes wide in alarm. “You can’t bring them back; they’ll destroy the whole damn planet!”

  
Metatron sliced Gabriel’s chest again, watching in cruel delight as the Archangel groaned once more baring his teeth at the lower angel. “Not if I have full control of them like I do with you, now, let’s try this again. Tell me about Lucifer’s fall, from your perspective.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel struggled against his chains, trying to run to his brother. Raphael restrained him, forcing him just to watch, not to interfere. Michael was holding the Angel Sword. It was the strongest weapon known to angels, and he was wielding it. Gabriel thrashed, yelling for Michael and Lucifer to stop. If they heard him, they ignored him, solely focused on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I don't have a whole lot to say about this chapter. It's short, and not at all sweet. Enjoy.

Heaven has been quiet. Lucifer and many angels had been gone for days, leaving heaven deathly quiet. Gabriel hated the silence. He was exploring heaven again when Michael and his Garrison had ambushed him. Gabriel didn’t go down easily. Killing two angels and injuring five others along with Michael. Gabriel had felt like a badass, but he was still in chains surrounded in holy fire.

 

Michael and Raphael had been demanding to know Lucifer’s location. Problem was Gabriel didn’t know, and didn’t dare look in the bond to find out. He knew Lucifer was rebelling, he wasn’t an idiot, but he didn’t really want what he already knew to be confirmed.

 

Gabriel knew something terrible was happening when he heard the cry of his people. Raphael burst through the door, leaving Gabriel in his chains as he dragged him out of the prison and into a courtyard.

 

Terror struck Gabriel’s entire being as he watched his brothers and sisters in combat. Gabriel’s eyes searched the ground and sky till he found Michael and Lucifer, both bloody and terrifying as they fought violently against the other.

 

Gabriel struggled against his chains, trying to run to his brother. Raphael restrained him, forcing him just to watch, not to interfere. Michael was holding the Angel Sword. It was the strongest weapon known to angels, and he was wielding it. Gabriel thrashed, yelling for Michael and Lucifer to stop. If they heard him, they ignored him, solely focused on each other.

 

Some of Lucifer’s angel’s spotted Raphael and Gabriel and pursed Raphael, one of them cutting Gabriel free. It was then, time seemed to slow. Gabriel was running towards his brothers, cutting down angels who tried to stop him. His Father’s voice rang out, commanding for Michael to end Lucifer, and for all other angels to stop Gabriel. Gabriel couldn’t fight off all of the angels swarming him, and when Lucifer heard Gabriel’s name, he made the mistake of looking for him.

 

Michael took advantage of the distraction, slicing off one Lucifer’s wings, laughing in glee as the Archangel crashed to the ground. It was then; everything sped back up to Gabriel, his screams ringing through the air.

 

“Lucifer!” Gabriel cried, thrashing against the angels pinning him down. Lucifer met Gabriel’s eyes, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. His mouth moving, forming the words ‘I’m sorry’ as Michael grabbed the base of Lucifer’s second wing, ripping it entirely from his back.

 

Gabriel screamed along with Lucifer, the pain of it seeping through their bond. Gabriel struggled harder, throwing some of them off, only to be replaced by new angels. Gabriel screamed as the ground next to Lucifer opened up, the wind howling around them drying Gabriel’s tears as they fell.

 

Michael stepped on Lucifer’s back, right over the place his wing once resided, grinning at his howls of pain. “You’ve lost little brother. You are fallen now, damned into hell. I can’t wait to see personally that you are thrown into that cage.”

 

With that, Michael kicked Lucifer in the hole, Gabriel’s screams piercing the air, making even Michael look at him in concern. Gabriel’s light was gone, his brother damned, the angel he loved destined to be locked away forever. Michael shook his head at Gabriel, jumping down the hole to follow Lucifer, and lock him in the cage. Gabriel cried harder, his whole body trembling as sobs fell through his lips. His grace felt torn, broken, and saddened.

 

Gabriel knew his Father was standing in front of him, observing his heart break, the angels still holding him down. Father sat down in front of him, running his hands through Gabriel’s hair. “This is the price of breaking the rules Gabriel. I will give you this peace of mind. Your brother will rise once again; he will walk across the earth, hatred in his heart. His purpose to destroy every human, and return everything to its original state. There will be the final battle between Michael and Lucifer, and one shall come out on top leaving either destruction or peace in its wake.”

 

Gabriel glared at his Father. “You think that will give me peace of mind? How about this Father, go fuck yourself.”

 

Gabriel bucked then, his wings beating hard against the angel’s on his back, throwing some of them off. The rest he beat off before opening his own hole down to earth, hiding away. Gabriel hid for months, years, integrating himself into the pagan God’s, and living amongst humans. His heart still aching from the loss of his brother, but he always kept an ear out for heaven’s chatter.

 

It wasn’t till the heaven’s started screaming ‘Sam Winchester is born!’ that Gabriel started to worry. The battle was near, in the bond he could feel Lucifer stirring, the birth of his vessel calling to him. Gabriel could feel Lucifer’s power rippling, even being fallen he was incredibly powerful. Gabriel didn’t know if he could handle seeing Lucifer die, so he tried to stay away from it. When the Winchester’s found him twice, Gabriel knew he wouldn’t be able to stay out of it. When they found him the third time and trapped him in holy oil, he knew he was damned to be brought into the war.

 

~~~~~~

 

“So let me get this straight, you wanted the apocalypse to happen, but you were trying to stay the hell away from it?”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I was being naive. I thought I could stay out of it, let Michael and Lucifer go at it. If Michael won… well then I would deal, like I had been dealing for years. If Lucifer won… well I figured he’d either kill me, or leave me the hell alone to do as I please.”

 

Metatron scoffed. “Oh come on! You should have known it wouldn’t have worked out that way!”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Nothing works out the way one thinks it will when the Winchester’s are involved, but in it’s own way it turned out exactly how I thought it would. He tried to kill me, just like I knew he would. The reason why he thought he truly killed me was because I put a scrap of my grace in that clone. I let him kill a part of myself so I could continue on.”

 

Metatron sat back in his chair, shaking his head in disbelief. “How tragic. I’ve always thought that every angel is damned from the moment they are created, but you Gabriel are surely king of the damned.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “I think you’re referring to my brother.”

 

Metatron rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so damned technical.” Metatron sat there and thought for a moment. “You’ve known the Winchester’s for awhile, how do you think is the best way to get them to trust you?”

 

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. “You wear a brown trench coat, and look like a sex God that’s how.”

 

Metatron’s eyes flashed with annoyance, but for once he didn’t reach for the angel blade. “Yes, well not everyone can be Castiel. You gained their trust, how?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I died for them.”

 

Metatron groaned. “Why is everything so tragic when it’s related to you? I ask how you gain the Winchester’s help; you say you had to die for them. How awful!”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you whine way to much?”

 

This time Metatron did reach for the blade, slashing it across Gabriel’s face. “I don’t take kindly to the attitude. Perhaps I’ll let them ‘catch’ me. Once I’m inside, with the angel tablet’s powers I will break the chains and retrieve the rings.”

 

Metatron nodded at his plan, glee filling his face while panic filled Gabriel’s. “You can’t bring them back. This world will burn.”

 

Metatron fixed him with a look. “You’re lack of faith in me is quite annoying. I will return soon Gabriel; have fun in your isolation.”

 

Gabriel’s grace sunk as Metatron left the room. “Oh Father what should I do?”

  
Gabriel dropped his head to the cold floor, his grace squeezing tightly as tears dripped down his face. There was nothing he could do to save the people of earth or heaven from either of his brothers.


	4. Risen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel cocked his head to the side, the whispers of the beginning of a prayer forming in his head. “Dear Gabriel, you feathery son of a bitch! Metatron so kindly divulged you were alive before he bounced out of here with the horsemen rings. We need your fucking help, Gabriel.”
> 
> Gabriel sighed at Dean’s prayer. “You and me both, Winchester, you and me both.” Gabriel glowered at the floor. So it was real, he was getting images through the bond. Gabriel wondered how much longer it would be till he was reunited with his brothers.

Gabriel was dreaming, he was certain, but this was somehow different from the dreams he normally had. This one felt _real_ , like he was present in the cage. He was staring at his brothers. Both were glaring at each other, the Adam boy’s soul was in shreds, but still pulsing. Gabriel flinched at the sight, pity filling him to see a soul so torn.

 

Both Lucifer and Michael flinched as the cage began to shake. Michael stared at Lucifer in confusion as the Morning Star began to chuckle. “Well, well, maybe we’ll get our apocalypse after all.”

 

Gabriel flinched at the sound of Metatron’s voice. “Not exactly.”

 

Both frowned, echoing the other. “Metatron?”

 

“In the flesh.” He said before both Archangels bent over in pain, the force of the angel tablet making them bow down much as Gabriel had done. “You’re mine.” Metatron muttered in glee, his weasel face scrunching into a bright grin. “Ready to be reunited with your brother?”

 

Gabriel gasped awake, yanking at his chains. “Fuck. It was just a dream. That’s all it was, just a dream.” Gabriel wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced around the white washed room. There was no decor around the room, everything was concrete, and it was fairly large. Gabriel shivered at the realization it could easily hold three Archangels.

 

Gabriel cocked his head to the side, the whispers of the beginning of a prayer forming in his head. “Dear Gabriel, you feathery son of a bitch! Metatron so kindly divulged you were alive before he bounced out of here with the horsemen rings. We need your fucking help, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel sighed at Dean’s prayer. “You and me both, Winchester, you and me both.” Gabriel glowered at the floor. So it was real, he was getting images through the bond. Gabriel wondered how much longer it would be till he was reunited with his brothers.

 

The answer, was not fucking long. Gabriel startled as two rings of holy fire suddenly ablaze in the room, Metatron strolling in with two passed out Archangels being dragged by the angel tablets power no doubt, and dropped into the fire. Gabriel’s eyes fell on Lucifer immediately, his grace rippling inside of him at the presence of his brother.

 

Metatron leaned against the wall. “I’m almost disappointed at how easy all of this was. I thought there would be more of a climax, but it was all rather, boring.”

 

Gabriel ignored him in favor of examining Lucifer. He was still in Nick’s vessel, his flesh no longer peeling. Gabriel wondered if that vessel could actually contain Lucifer now. As if sensing his question, Metatron bit out in annoyance. “I fixed his vessel, it can contain him, and I retrieved younger John Winchester’s vessel for Michael.”

 

Gabriel glanced up for the first time at Michael. His wings, a dove gray shone in the light, his face slack in sleep. He looked fine. Gabriel returned his gaze to Lucifer. His silver wings had grown back, but they were messy and torn looking, the once bright shine of silver now dull.

 

Gabriel’s grace filled with sorrow for his brother, and as if sensing it, Lucifer stirred. He blinked slowly and pushes himself up, his eyes locking on Gabriel immediately. Lucifer gaped at him. “You’re dead.”

 

Gabriel crossed his arms in anger. “You really thought I’d actually allow you to kill me?” Gabriel spat, his eyes flashing bright blue with grace in anger.

 

Lucifer stared at him blandly. “You’re little display doesn’t impress me, brother.”

 

Metatron coughed, bringing the two out of their glaring match to glare at him instead. “How touching this must be to be reunited. After all, your love affair is quite interesting.” Gabriel growled and Lucifer shot him a glare, “But I must confess this is also quite anticlimactic. You’re all such a bore, but no matter, I have plans for all of you.”

 

Lucifer snarled. “You can’t control us. We’re Archangels.” he hissed.

 

Metatron grinned. “And all of you are under my control. With the angel tablet, you will do everything I damn well please.”

 

Lucifer stood his stance strong and the room filled with the static of an Archangel’s power, contained as it may be, a shiver passed down Gabriel’s spine at the sheer force of it beating against the invisible walls made by the holy fire.

 

Even Metatron seemed to look a little nervous. Lucifer sneered. “Little pathetic Metatron who was picked out of a crowd of many to write down the word of God. How privileged you must have felt, being able to be in his presence and talk to him. You’re not the only one who learned his secrets Metatron. You forget who exactly you’re dealing with.”

 

Lucifer’s eye’s flashed a brilliant bright blue when suddenly he cut his hand with his angel blade writing a sigil on the floor quickly. Lucifer glanced over at Gabriel with narrowed eyes. “Get somewhere safe.”

 

Lucifer’s holy fire died out instantly and the mighty beat of his wings distinguished both Michael’s and Gabriel’s fire. Metatron’s eyes opened wide in surprise, but with a flick of his wrist he threw Lucifer against the wall. Gabriel didn’t wait any longer, escaping heaven and crashing down to earth to the place Dean’s prayer was located. He scowled when he hit warding. Gabriel banged on the door to the warehouse with malice.

 

Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently when the door was ripped open. Gabriel looked up in annoyance at the insanely tall human. “You rang?”

 

Sam glared. “Where the fuck have you been?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Locked up, listening to Metatron drone, watching him throw my brother around like it was child's play.”

 

Gabriel couldn’t hold back the harsh tone in his voice. Gabriel stared definitely up at Sam trying desperately to hold back the anger, the fear, and the great sadness hollowing in his grace. Lucifer was many things, a brother, a warrior, the man who delivered the final blow to push back the Darkness. Lucifer was so many things, and yet Gabriel feared that even as mighty as he is that Lucifer will not be able to fight himself out of this mess.

 

Sam’s face softened jerking his head for Gabriel to enter. Gabriel walked into the bunker slowly realization coming over his face as he looked around the bunker. “You found the men of letters headquarters.”

 

Sam nodded walking down the stairs and into the library where Dean and Castiel are waiting both of them sitting down at the table. Gabriel slowed to a stop feeling a curse he hadn’t for a very long time. Gabriel’s eyes shifted to Dean then down to his arm. “You shouldn’t have that.” Gabriel hissed looking up into Dean’s fiery green eyes.

 

Dean looked terrible to say the least. He dark circles under his eyes, his gaze shifty and unsettled as he kept drumming his fingers against the table like he was waiting for something. Dean shrugged at Gabriel looking down at the mark on his arm. “It was a necessary evil, it got rid of Abbadon.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “You don’t understand, Dean. The mark isn’t made for humans it’s for supernatural beings. When your body can no longer take it you will die and be reborn as something far worse. Something like Cain.”

 

Dean’s drumming stopped but he didn’t raise his gaze. Gabriel could see the effects the mark already had. Dean was itching to kill and he was trying so hard to rein it in. “Is there a way to take it off?” Sam demanded.

 

Gabriel nodded. “Yes… but what comes from that you don’t want to witness. It can be transferred as you well know. It’s best to be put on an angel we’re not as prone to the mark. It takes longer to corrupt us.”

 

“Did it corrupt Lucifer?” Sam whispered and Gabriel froze. Had the Mark changed Lucifer while he had it? Lucifer had passed it off before he went into the cage. He’d caused so much havoc with the mark on, but was the mark the reason why he had done it?

 

Gabriel shook his head; Lucifer even without the mark seeks the destruction of the world. “Perhaps, but what he does now isn’t influenced by it, Sam.”

 

“Who would take on the mark then? Lucifer certainly wouldn’t.” Gabriel locked eyes with Castiel his brother had been so quiet he’d forgotten he was there.

 

“If it meant keeping the Darkness away he’d take it back on.”

 

Castiel’s face paled. “It’s the key.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “They had barely beaten her back. While they were young when they fought her they were still raw star power. Lucifer was the one that stuck the final blow. That’s why he had the Mark. God trusted him with it.”

 

“Who the hell is the Darkness?” Dean asked his gaze dark.

 

“God’s sister. Think of it this way. God is the light and she is the dark except she was everything. The entire universe was dark and in order to create anything he had to get rid of her. So he shoved her into a different plane. One that can’t be accessed except if you break the curse that holds her. Dean-O here holds the key.”

 

The room was silent the brother’s minds racing with the new information. “Lucifer’s in hell though how could he take on the mark?” Sam asked.

 

“Weren’t you listening to me when I got here? Which brother did you think I was talking about when I said I was watching Metatron was throwing my brother around? And why do you think Metatron wanted the horsemen rings? It certainly wasn’t to wear them. He brought them both up. Their topside stuck under the power of the angel tablet. The only reason I escaped was because Lucifer knew some sigils Michael and I didn’t to break holy oil rings. He’s going to use them to control heaven and the world.”

 

Everyone was quite the gravity of the situation hitting everyone. “The mark makes me more… powerful I guess. Would it do the same for an archangel?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Lucifer didn’t say much about it honestly he had always had it since I can remember.”

 

Gabriel could remember the first time he’d asked about it. He was young then his human vessel maybe 5 years old. He was idly tracing it on his brother's arm with his chubby fingers. “Luci?” Gabriel said quietly not taking his gaze from the mark.

 

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed his eyes shut as the sun beat down on his face.

 

“What is this mark?” Gabriel asked finally looking over at his brother who had peeked open one of his eyes.

 

“It’s a curse.” Was all he said before he closed his eye again.

 

“What kind of curse?”

 

Lucifer sighed. “It holds someone.”

 

Gabriel frowned. “Who?”

 

“Father’s sister.” Lucifer said curtly.

 

“Why?”

 

Lucifer sighed opening his eyes to look at Gabriel once more. “Because she was a very bad person.”

 

“Oh.” Gabriel said sensing Lucifer’s annoyance at all the questions and went back to tracing the mark.

 

Gabriel shook his head out of the memory. “Leave it to me to convince Lucifer to take on the mark, but for now I’ll take the mark from you Dean. You don’t want that thing on you any longer than you have to.”

 

Dean expression darkened. “You think you’re worthy of it?”

 

Gabriel scowled the air becoming thick with electricity as the lights began to flicker his wings rising in challenge. He could feel the pagan God in him flash forward his eyes dark and a wicked grin gracing his face. “Do you want me to fight you for it Dean. Prove to you how blood thirsty I am?”

 

Castiel stood moving to stand in between Dean and Gabriel. Gabriel stopped him with one glance fixing his gaze back on Dean. Dean glared a bit more before holding out his hand. Gabriel strode forward clasping his hand around Dean’s forearm as Dean did the same.

 

“You sure you want this? It won’t work if you don’t want it.” Dean’s gaze was watching him closely.

 

Gabriel nodded and spoke through his mind that yes he wanted it. He wanted it to save Dean from what it would turn him into. He wanted it for the possible edge it might give him against Metatron. He wanted it to save Lucifer.

 

Gabriel grinded his teeth together as a sudden pain passed through his arm. He watched the veins of the mark making their way from Dean’s arm and onto his and Gabriel could feel her through it. The Darkness. This curse was so ancient and he could hear her whispers to kill, to maim, and to cause destruction.

 

Gabriel shook his head to clear it stumbling back. Loki was dark in so many ways, but he wasn’t this dark. This was grace cripplingly dark. When Gabriel looked at Dean then at the relief on his face Gabriel’s respect heightened for him. He’d made it this long with the mark and hadn’t killed himself from the madness of it.

 

“Gabriel?” Sam said resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Gabriel looked up into the Gigantor’s eyes and smiled. “Yes Sammich?”

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

Gabriel nodded. “Just peachy, Sam. Now, what are we going to do with that dick bag upstairs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments below!


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel recoiled as suddenly he was pushed out of the bond. Gabriel rose up from his bed his chest heaving with every breath. “What the fuck, Luci?” Gabriel asked the air around, but he knew there wouldn’t be an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter listening to a song, and I thought you guy's might want to listen to it to. I think it'll help set the mood for this chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch/?v=eD0XEH3qVCk#Sad_Epic_Emotional_Music_-_Farewell_Life

Gabriel sighed tracing the mark for the hundredth time. They had no idea what to do about Metatron. They couldn’t get back up there without finding the gate to heaven which as Castiel confirmed was being moved frequently. They were sitting ducks as far as Gabriel was concerned and he didn’t know what to do.

 

Gabriel huffed and fell back onto the bed he was given to hole up in at night his thoughts on his brother. He hadn’t reached out to the bond yet, afraid to see what he’d find there. Lucifer had saved him. He’d made sure he got out. Why? Did he expect Gabriel to find a way to save them? He had to of known that Gabriel didn’t know how to beat Metatron or he would have already done it.

 

Gabriel shook his head bringing his knees up to his chest and holding them there. Gabriel reached out hesitantly towards Lucifer the bond pulsing. Gabriel frowned when his brother didn’t respond to the nudge so he tried again hoping that Lucifer hadn’t forgotten its existence or how to use it.

 

“I never forgot, brother.” Gabriel shuddered his brother voice booming in his head through the bond.

 

“Have you always known when I was poking around inside of your head?” Gabriel asked closing his eyes as the image of his brother came threw the bond.

 

Lucifer looked fine his gaze cold like always, but he looked unharmed. “Yes and no. Over the years I’d forgotten what your presence felt like, and I no longer knew when you were there or even if you were there.”

 

“Did you really think I was dead?” Gabriel asked looking away from the image of his brother.

 

“Yes, I did. That was clever using a piece of your grace. I do imagine it left you very weak though.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Yes, it did. Why did you kill me?”

 

Lucifer was silent for a long time. “Because you gave me no choice. You wouldn’t join me, and at the time it seemed like the only solution. I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel looked back at him then his brothers voice breaking on his name. Lucifer’s eyes held thousands of years of sadness and it was leaking through the bond. Gabriel shook himself trying to fight back against the onslaught of emotions. “You could’ve stopped all of it. You could of looked at Michael and said no. You could have just let things go.”

 

“For what, Gabriel? He would have killed me anyways if I hadn’t fought back.”

 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t have fought back and protected yourself. I’m saying you could have looked around and seen what it meant to be human, and that even though they are flawed they are one of father's best creations. You could have proven all of us wrong and shown forgiveness. I would have found a way to hide you. We could have disappeared together. Damnit Lucifer, we could have been together.” Gabriel yelled all of his anger and sadness rearing an ugly head as he cried his head hanging in sadness.

 

“Gabriel-”

 

“No, don’t. I loved you with everything I had. I still do and I know you don’t. You never loved me the same way I loved you.” Gabriel cried, slowly collapsing to the floor.

 

Lucifer approached him slowly sitting down in front of him. “Brother you told me to leave you alone. You didn’t want me anymore. You called me a traitor.” Lucifer reached out cupping Gabriel’s face and lifting it.

 

Gabriel’s face was stained with his golden tears, and Lucifer’s was stained in silver tears. “I always wanted you, Lucifer. I wanted all of you even the dark parts. I wanted it all to myself.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes went wide and if possible even sader. “I’m so sorry, Gabriel.”

 

Lucifer pulled Gabriel into his lap and kissed him hard as if his life depended on it. Gabriel pushed his hands into Lucifer’s hair gripping it tightly kissing back just as desperately. They had only kissed once before and it had been in anger and as a goodbye right before Lucifer had rebelled.

 

Gabriel let that memory drift through the bond to Lucifer his brother froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around Gabriel even tighter. “I was saying goodbye.” Lucifer whispered resting his forehead against Gabriel’s.

 

“I know.” Gabriel breathed his eyes closed as the memory danced behind his eyelids.

 

_ Gabriel was angry with his brother. He was rebelling and he was leaving him. Lucifer was going to  _ leave _ him. “Gabriel!” Lucifer screamed after him following him through the forest. _

 

_ Gabriel ran harder tears falling down his face. Gabriel started as Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of him grabbing him and holding him close. “Gabriel, stop.” _

 

_ Gabriel screamed and slammed his fists against Lucifer’s chest. “Get the fuck away from me you traitor!” _

 

_ Lucifer looked at Gabriel in surprise, but his grip never loosened. “I may never see you again, so let me do this just once.” _

 

_ Lucifer leaned forward and kissed Gabriel and the younger Archangel’s entire body froze. It was over before Gabriel could even react and his brother was gone. Gabriel screamed into the night his entire body wracked with grief. “You’re leaving me. You said you’d never leave me. You betrayed me. Traitor!” Gabriel sobbed into the ground his entire grace feeling as if it was torn to shreds. _

 

“You called me a traitor because I was leaving you, not because of my rebellion?” Lucifer asked his gaze set with bewilderment.

 

Gabriel nodded his gaze heavy with sadness. “I didn’t care about your rebellion, but I knew that it would hurt you if I made you think I cared.”

 

Lucifer sighed. “Gabriel we’re fools.”

 

Gabriel smiled half heartedly. “I know.”

 

Lucifer looked and him cupping his face. “What should we do?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know, brother. I don’t know how to save you.”

 

Lucifer smiled. “You’ll figure it out, brother. You’ve got the Winchester’s. They always seem figure something out.”

 

Gabriel nodded. “I hope so. I have to tell you, that I have the mark you gave Cain.”

 

Lucifer’s body froze. “You what?”

 

“Dean had gotten it from, Cain, and I could tell it was eating him alive. I have it now.” Gabriel was watching Lucifer closely his brother’s gaze calculating.

 

“Do you feel her?” Lucifer asked.

 

Gabriel nodded. “I can hear her whispering.”

 

Lucifer nodded. “Don’t whisper back. She’ll take advantage of that. Please don’t give into it if you don’t have to brother. I swear when I can I’ll take that burden from you. It was mine to bear anyways.”

 

Lucifer sighed reaching forward and kissing Gabriel one last time. “I won’t forget this. If I act like I have when we next see each other know that it’s all the mask I wear. When the time is right we’ll be like this again. Just be patient with me, brother.”

 

Gabriel frowned. “Lucifer, what do you mean?”

 

“I love you. Remember that. No matter what I do. Remember that I love you.”

 

“Lucifer-”

  
Gabriel recoiled as suddenly he was pushed out of the bond. Gabriel rose up from his bed his chest heaving with every breath. “What the fuck, Luci?” Gabriel asked the air around, but he knew there wouldn’t be an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel began to chuckle. “God didn’t create demons they came from the darkness herself to help combat the angels. We had imprisoned them. With each generation of demons, they got weaker much as angels had. Normally to weld the demon tablet you’d have to be a demon, but I have straight access to the woman herself. I can amplify the power of this on my own.” Gabriel knew he could. His hand was flexing with tendrils of power, not his own power, but the power of the mark of Cain, her power.

Gabriel was wondering the stone halls mindlessly looking around in search for something to do in the massive bunker. Gabriel felt Castiel get closer to him slowly, but as he focused on Castiel’s grace something felt utterly wrong and so completely, unlike Castiel.

 

Gabriel turned slowly looking at his brother who had just rounded the corner. “That is not your grace.”

 

Castiel smiled half-heartedly at Gabriel a sad look overcoming his features. “No brother, it is not.”

 

“What happened, and what the hell are you wearing?” Gabriel asked his eyes taking in the flannel night pants and the worn out ACDC shirt that looked as if it had seen way too many washer machines in its lifetime while his grace nudged the foreign grace in distaste.

 

Castiel sighed heavily ignoring the inquiry towards his clothes. “Metatron took my grace and used it to shut the gates of heaven. Metatron told Dean that there was some left, but it’s hidden away. I don’t know how to find it without the man himself.”

 

Gabriel scowled at the thought. Gabriel cocked his head to the side and thought. “I could locate it, but this might hurt,” with that he walked forward placing his hand on Castiel’s head and closed his eyes. Focusing on his grace he pushed his grace deep inside Castiel’s being until it focused on Castiel’s fundamental essence, his DNA if you will, and cast out a worldwide search until he felt something call back out to him. Gabriel let Castiel go and he collapsed to the ground clutching his head while his face screwed up in pain.

 

“I refuse to watch you wither and die all because that pompous ass took your grace. Let’s go.” Gabriel held out his hand to Castiel who was looking up at him with a drained and tired expression. Castiel slowly raised his hand and grasped Gabriel’s and then they were off flying to a small library where Gabriel had felt Castiel’s grace reside in. When they came to a stop Castiel was shaking violently his eyes wide.

 

“I haven’t flown in so long,” Castiel whispered his head hung. Gabriel frowned allowing himself to look into the plain that held their wings. Gabriel flinched at the tattered and broken wings with black feathers hanging broken and torn from the bare foundations of his wings. Gabriel looked away shaking his head and supporting Castiel into the library where Gabriel quickly found where the rest of Castiel’s grace pulsed. Gabriel rolled his eyes pulling it from a book and looking at the small shard of grace.

 

Castiel stared at it in longing his eyes hollow with need. Gabriel opened it and held it towards Castiel watching as it slithered greedily into Castiel’s mouth. Gabriel stared sadly as the room filled with blinding light as the other grace was burned from Castiel’s body. Castiel’s wings extended all the way his grace working quickly to mend anything and everything the other grace did to his insides. It wasn’t enough to fix him completely, though. It took many millennium for an angel’s wings to grow back unless they had help. Gabriel wasn’t strong enough to help yet.

 

Gabriel sighed in defeat. Small victories he guessed. “Do you feel better, Cassie?”

 

Castiel nodded slowly a small smile growing on his face. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel nodded looking around the small space noticing something off, a place in the room that didn’t exist. It was warding. Gabriel frowned turning from his brother's confused look to search for whatever else was in this library. Gabriel began ripping open books in one single place till he finds one he couldn’t open. Gabriel glares at it. It was a book on Mark Twain. Gabriel rolled his eyes looking at Castiel. “We’ll need the humans for this book. Let’s go.”

 

Castiel cocks his head to the side with one eyebrow raised but took Gabriel’s hand without comment. They were flying again at a punishing speed when they landed in front of the bunker. Gabriel burst through the door and quickly made his way to Sam’s door banging on the door harshly before bursting into the room throwing the book onto the bed. “Open it. Now.” Gabriel hissed. He was angry. Metatron and had taken so much from so many angles and he was ready for revenge. He held his brother prisoner, he had tortured Gabriel, and he took his greatest secrets. He needed to die.

 

Sam was glaring up at him before looking down at the book. “You need me to open a book on Mark Twain?”

 

Gabriel growled in frustration. “Just open it, Sam!”

 

Sam sighed and opened the book and froze. “Holy shit.”

 

Gabriel felt a slow grin flicker across his face. “The demon tablet. Well, well. We can fight fire with fire now.”

 

Sam looked up in confusion. “How?”

 

Gabriel began to chuckle. “God didn’t create demons they came from the darkness herself to help combat the angels. We had imprisoned them. With each generation of demons, they got weaker much as angels had. Normally to weld the demon tablet you’d have to be a demon, but I have straight access to the woman herself. I can amplify the power of this on my own.” Gabriel knew he could. His hand was flexing with tendrils of power, not his own power, but the power of the mark of Cain, her power.

 

“Gabriel, are you okay?” Sam asked his caution laced heavily in his voice.

 

It was then he felt how cold the room had gotten and the heavy thick power that filled the room like a smothering blanket. Gabriel flinched at the hand that landed on his shoulder. Gabriel looked back at Castiel whose head was cocked and his eyes squinting in curiosity. “I’m sorry. I’m fine. I should be able to combat everything he throws at me with this. I should be able to fight him.”

 

Sam nodded a deep frown set on his face as he looked at Gabriel. Gabriel reached out to Sam’s mind to see exactly what he was seeing.  _ He looks like Dean, _ Sam thought. Gabriel recoiled from the thought and from the image of the dark circles under his eyes, his golden eyes a dark brown, and his normally slicked back hair hung in his face. He looked demented.

 

Gabriel stumbled back into Castiel and took off out of the room. He’d seen that look in Lucifer’s eyes, and Sam had seen it in Dean’s. How quickly was this mark turning him into a monster?

 

Gabriel quickly climbed the steps of the bunker and stepped into the night air breathing it in deeply. Even as Loki he never looked like that. There was always a glimmer of light in his eyes, but there was none just an empty void of anger, rage, and the need to destroy. It was her. They turned into her with her needs to destroy everything.

 

Gabriel sat outside for a long time before he heard the door open and someone sat next to him. “Doesn’t affect archangel’s as badly huh?”

 

Gabriel sighed hanging his head before looking at Dean. “It’s not supposed to. To avoid my brother killing me I let him destroy a part of my grace. It left me weak, to say the least. I’m not fully healed from that, and I suppose that makes me easier to corrupt. It’s also possible that because I morphed part of my grace into something close to a pagan god that it makes it easier. I don’t know, Dean. It took millennia for it to corrupt Lucifer.”

 

Dean nodded. “All that rage, all that anger. It’s hard to hold in. At every step, I felt… I felt as if I’d kill anyone even Sam. There were times that… I almost killed, Cas. I said I forgave him for Metatron, but the mark wouldn’t let it go. When he and I were alone and he was most vulnerable I almost did.”

 

Gabriel wondered what he meant at Castiel’s most vulnerable and reached out into Dean’s thoughts, and immediately pulled out. “You and Cas… you two are, um, close aren't you?”

 

Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow. “No closer than he is with Sam.”

 

At this, Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You can’t lie to me Dean-O. Your thoughts are very loud.”

 

It was a small lie, he’d looked purposely, but he needed Dean to know that if he ever lied to him he’d know. Dean’s eyes got as big as saucers then narrowed. “Stay the hell out of my head.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “Stay the hell out of my brother then, and don’t project your thoughts so loudly of my brother withering under you in pleasure, please. I could live without those images. I suppose now I know where the clothes he was wearing came from.”

 

Gabriel laughed as Dean’s cheeks pinked slightly, and he rose up walking back towards the door. “Fuck you, Gabriel.”

 

“No thanks, try the angel who's in love with you maybe you’ll get lucky.” Gabriel chuckled again as Dean went inside.

 

Not long after that Castiel himself came outside and sat down next to him. “You shouldn’t tease him like that. He has a hard enough time with it as it is.”

 

Gabriel gave Castiel a half smile. “I’m sorry brother. He’s just so easy to tease.”

 

Castiel sighed regarding Gabriel with squinted eyes. “I have a question.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see anything stopping you from asking.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes looking out at the rising sun. “Do you love, Lucifer?”

 

Gabriel stiffened. “Why do you ask?”

 

Castiel sighed. “I went to check on you, and you were mumbling in some kind of trance. You kept saying his name, but it sounded loving if you will.”

 

Gabriel hung his head. “Were you not there for the day that Lucifer fell, Castiel?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “I was on earth that day.”

 

“I tried to save him, but they wouldn’t let me. Castiel, I loved my brother more than kin. I wanted him from the beginning, and Father forbids it. Lucifer and I share a bond, much like the one you created with Dean when you recrafted his body and left your mark. Not that he knows of it.”

 

Castiel hissed in a breath his eyes wide. “You know?”

 

Gabriel grinned. “Any angel could sense it if they knew what to look for. I know what to look for because I have one of my own. I felt Michael rip Lucifer’s wings from his back as if they had been my own. I felt them imprison him. I saw it from his own eyes.”

 

Castiel flinched at Gabriel’s words. “I can’t imagine having them ripped out. An angel with no wings at all…”

 

Gabriel tried to smile and failed. “Your wings will grow back in time. All of their wings will grow back. Lucifer’s did. If you were all connected back to heaven they’d grow back faster. With your broken grace though it will pry take longer. There’s a place in heaven I could take you to help with that, but… getting there will be impossible with Metatron still a threat.”

 

Castiel nodded and sighed deeply. “When do you think we all can live in peace once more? It seems like none of us can catch a single break.”

 

Gabriel frowned and tried to think back to a time there was peace when there was nothing to fight. It had to have been when he was first created. The last to be created of the Archangel’s created from the same raw power that Lucifer had been crafted with. In the beginning, things had been simple, he was just learning how to live with a be what an Archangel is, powerful, unstoppable, unbreakable. “Perhaps the day will come when heaven has a proper chain of command when souls are being correctly handled. When there is some God damn order in this world. If there was one thing Father did do was keep upstairs in order.”

 

They grew quiet for a moment till Gabriel felt it, the tug in the bond. Lucifer was warning him of his presence. “Get behind me.” Gabriel hissed to Castiel as he stood quickly angel blade in hand his power seeping into his hands his wings spreading wide in defense when he heard the sound of both their wings as they appeared in front of him.

 

Michael and Lucifer looked at him calmly, but both looked subdued so unlike their natural fiery natures. “Brother.” They both said completely in sync.

 

“Dickheads, how kind of you to come visit me.” Gabriel spat refusing to look at the vacant look in Lucifer’s eyes focusing on Michael.

 

“You stole something from Metatron. He want’s it back.” Lucifer spoke, but Gabriel still kept his eyes on Michael.

 

“Oh yes, the demon tablet. I’m sure he would like that little item back. Well, you can tell him he can’t have it back and go home.”

 

Michael narrowed his eyes. “That is not an option.”

 

Gabriel grinned. “It is now.”

 

Tendrils of darkness shot up around him and Castiel shielding them from the two Archangels. “Get your feathery ass inside now, Cas.” Gabriel hissed pushing the younger angel at the door. Once Castiel was across the threshold Gabriel went to follow when a hand grasped his shoulder pulling him back away from the sanctuary of the bunker.

 

Lucifer was glaring down at him. “You forget brother I’ve held the mark. These child play barriers do nothing against me.”

 

Gabriel grinned unapologetically unnerved how Lucifer held no warmth in his eyes. He looked nothing like the man who had kissed him last night. “No, but this will.”

 

Gabriel slashed a long line across Lucifer’s chest watching as his brother clutched his chest the blinding light that followed even made Gabriel’s eyes hurt as he shot forward into the bunker slamming the door shut.

 

Gabriel turned slowly towards Castiel who had that same squinted confused face he always does when he doesn’t understand. “What was that?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m not even really sure myself, Cassie. It was some sort of barrier. The mark channels some of Amara’s power and perhaps that was some of it.”

 

Dean and Sam decided then to rush up the stairs. “What the hell just happened?” Dean snapped.

  
Castiel shrugged and Gabriel grinned. “Well Dean-O I’ve got some new powers, and I would be highly interested to see if they work on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
